


Blue Ink

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Choi Youngjae, Teacher Im Jaebum | JB, very basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Jaebeom never thought that seeing his student nibbling on a pen would make him react like this.He couldn't control anything that happened next, either.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Blue Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored out of my mind, so I'm once again, reposting things that already are on AFF
> 
> No plot at all. Like no. And totally basic.
> 
> This story was wrote for Got7 6th anniversary Fanfic Fest. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The hours are going too slow.

Jaebeom can hear the painful ticking of the clock on the wall, just at the center above of the board, the second hand barely moving with a tortuous slowness, making a loud sound that rumbled in his ear every passing second.

Every time he looks at the clock, just a couple of minutes have passed when in his mind, the damn class must be already over - 40 more minutes, 38 minutes, 35 minutes - or the clock is broken or this is becoming mere torture.

It’s not uncommon that effect of eternity at being in class, the most of the students feel the same, especially when it’s a boring class or have better things, much more fun, to do at the time.

But that doesn't happen to teachers, not to Im Jaebeom at least. He really enjoys teaching and always needs more time to develop the topics how he would really like, two hours every three days isn’t enough, and time always seems to go faster to take away the valuable moments he spends with his students.

However, this day anxiety rises through his body and itches his skin. He wants for the class to finish and get out of there in that very second, get away before his instincts get the best of him.

He looks up from the paper he has been reading to look at the class, his eyes roaming every seat and each students’ faces - most of them look at him attentively, it’s something he takes pride in, he can keep his students interested, there are a couple in the back row who talk to each other in whispers, but he decides to let it go through today.

And then his gaze stops only a couple of seconds longer than in the others, at the right corner, the table from the back next to a window facing the campus. The blond student who, just like the others, is looking fixedly at him but a suggestive smile is playing on his lips.

The reason why the class has become eternal is Choi Youngjae and the pen between his fingers, holding it carelessness and, without taking his eyes off him, takes it to his lips, running them slowly with the end of the pen - it’s blue ink, Jaebeom manages to notice, and the student smiles when he puts it in his mouth, nibbling it slightly, then running the tip of his tongue over one end before putting it back into his mouth.

It can't be more than a couple of seconds, but for Jaebeom it have been fucking long hours of seeing him playing with that pen in his mouth - he’s not hallucinating those moves of his head, so light it’s barely noticeable but Jaebeom does, and the way he’s looking at him, his pants tightens more and more everytime he sees that tongue.

He stirs himself uncomfortably over his chair and clears his throat, leaving the notes he has been reading on the desk and sighs so softly that the students don’t notice and looks at the class.

“What would you do if this case were presented to you? Youngjae?” He asks directly and looks at the blond boy who erases his smile immediately and shakes his head.

Jaebeom raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer and it’s obvious that Youngjae hasn’t been listening because the answer he gives has nothing to do with the subject they are talking about.

“Please, pay attention.” It is the only thing he says before handing over to another student and keep going with the class as normal as possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaebeom can still see Youngjae and he’s smiling again, the pen approaching to his lips and the teacher turns around immediately. He crosses his legs to hide the obvious bulge that it’s starting to grow and puts all his willpower to finish the class and not to look at Youngjae, Youngjae and his full and luscious lips closing around a fucking blue pen, but in his mind there is nothing more than those same lips licking between his legs.

Finally, an hour and 45 minutes later, the class is over, a part of him relieved to see everyone keeping their things to leave, including his personal hell, Youngjae, who doesn’t even give him a second look when hurriedly leaving the classroom.

On the other hand, he’s totally frustrated with an erection squeezing painfully in his slacks that he urgently needs to get rid of, and with nothing he can do because he still has a fucking department meeting before he can go home, but the image of Youngjae kneeling between his legs, sucking his cock in that way he licked the pen, keeps him hard and urged but he hides it as best as he can, walking quickly through the hallways, until he reaches the boardroom, where he sits and waits for the other professors to arrive.

He relaxes a bit while he waits, talks with his colleagues, hiding all the tension accumulated in every inch of his body very well, and little by little everything returns to normal, putting the moments in class at the back of his head and puts all of his concentration in the meeting.

The department director is presenting a new project for the next semester when Jaebeom's phone begins to vibrate gently in his pocket. He ignores the first 3 messages, which arrive with a few minutes between one and the other, but then start to vibrate like crazy, lots of messages arriving one after another.

Grimacing in disgust, he pulls the device out of his pocket to read the messages under the table discreetly, and clenches his teeth at seeing the name in the instant messaging app's chat.

_Professor 20:23_

_Professor 20:27_

_Professor…? 20:32_

_Mr. Im 20:33_

_Are you busy? 20:34_

_I was thinking… 20:34_

_Do you know you have a tic? 20:34_

_When one of us is talking, you bite your lips and it is... God, I can't even think when you do it 20:35_

_It’s on purpose? 20:35_

_What's your problem? 20:38_

He replies, only with the wrong thought in his mind that he would stop bothering him, that when he saw the way he’s answering, the boy would stop and he could return all his attention to the meeting. Of course it doesn't work, it's obvious.

_I really wanted to kiss you, professor 20:38_

_I mean, I always want to kiss you, but today… 20:39_

_You looked so hot today 20:39_

_Those pants are so tight... God 20:40_

_I could see that shape between your legs, and I imagined it getting hard for me 20:40_

_So delicious 20:40_

Jaebeom's knuckles turn white with the force with which he clings to his phone, while the messages keep appearing on the screen.

_I popped a hard on just thinking about it 20:41_

_I still can't get rid of it 20:41_

_But you also got hard seeing me, right, professor? 20:41_

_Did you imagine me kneeling between your legs? 20:42_

_Do you want me to suck it? 20:43_

_Enough. 20:43_

_It's too late, professor 20:43_

_Look what you did to me 20:43_

_[Photo]_

_[Photo]_

_[Photo]_

Jaebeom pales remarkably when he sees the attached photos, he’s paralyzed when he sees nothing but milky and soft skin, a thin figure, a flat stomach with soft lines that barely begin to mark muscles, bones that protrude sensually at the hips, turned and perfect thighs, and in between them, the hardened member curved up, painting the stomach with small droplets of whitish fluid. In another photo, fine fingers accompany it, wrapping the hardness.

"Shit," he growls through his teeth, there is no doubt of his own hardened manhood painfully trapped in his pants and he goes crazy at recognize the leather seat and the interior of the car that can be seen in the background. The damn brat son of a bitch is in _his_ car.

He blocks and throws the cell phone not very subtly to the table as soon as he finishes reading the messages, and his jaw protrudes, he’s angry, of course he is, but more than that he’s fucking hot in the middle of a meeting with his colleagues and his boss.

“Mr. Im? Everything ok?” Asks the department director, dismayed.

Shit, shit, shit. Jaebeom tries to put the most compound face he can, as if he doesn't have a heavy erection in between his legs, as if he doesn't have pictures of one of his students fucking naked on his damn phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's nothing important." He tells the director, but also to himself to try to convince himself to do the right thing - stay at the meeting and ignore the messages that keep coming.

And he succeeds, he ignores his phone for the rest of the meeting but he can't get those pictures out of his head. God, he doesn't know what he has done in his past life to deserve this, he was no longer a damn teenager to have to deal with painful erections in the worst moments and with people without even a hint of shame on his body just like Choi Youngjae.

At the end of the meeting, he’s already determined to face his problem and he has to wait for all his colleagues to leave the boardroom before him, because he doesn’t plan to get up and let everyone realize the bulge in his pants.

When he leaves the room it’s already late and there shouldn’t be a lot of people in the corridors but he still makes sure to put his shoulder bag in his front to cover the hard on that hasn’t yielded even a bit.

It's been almost half an hour since the messages, and he doesn't know if Youngjae is still in his car, if he had a little shame, he wouldn't be there anymore but seeing everything he has done, from nibbling a pen like that in the classroom and entering his car suspiciously, to sending nude photos, it’s clear that Youngjae's mind doesn’t work in the same way as normal people does.

He rushes through the halls, as expected, it’s almost empty, some students are still there or in the classrooms in their last lectures and he almost runs to the parking lot, with only one thing in his mind but halfway, he runs into the very demon.

Youngjae’s leaning on the wall and looks at him with a smirk from top to bottom, stopping not very discreetly in the bag that covers his crotch and bites his lips, Jaebeom is about to explode, because he can no longer see anything but the soft white skin of the boy and the wonderful legs he hides under his tight jeans.

"Good night, Mr. Im."

The first thing Jaebeom thinks about doing is to pass by, ignore him but the shitty brat slowly runs his tongue over his lips while looking at him and Jaebeom loses it, he can't resist it anymore.

He takes him by the arm and pulls him hard to the nearest bathroom and locks the door once they’re inside. Youngjae has the audacity to laugh and leans on the sink, but Jaebeom doesn’t give him the chance to say anything and pulls his hair to finally stick his full, wonderful lips to his.

It's not a pretty kiss, it's dirty and violent, their teeth collide and their tongues are in a frenzy, it's a mess of flesh and saliva but it doesn't matter, Jaebeom feels that all his blood that has been accumulating in his temple’s vein finally runs free to pile up this time in his lower belly, that becomes increasingly painful, but he writhes excitedly for the needed attention that is to come.

When they pull apart, Youngjae smirks at him but Jaebeom is already at his limit, he clenches his fist in his hair tightly and pushes him down to force him to kneel, his face being exactly at the level of his crotch and he no longer has any kind of self-control for even try to stop, he's going to fuck his mouth right there.

“This is what you wanted, right, Youngjae?” He said in a growl, when Youngjae looked at him with a false innocence, “The whole class, you were thinking about this, yeah? You got yourself hard just thinking about sucking me. What are you waiting for?"

Youngjae smiles once more and doesn’t make him wait, he’s as desperate as himself and they don't have enough time as to make it slow, they’re in the college’s bathroom and anyone could stop by at any time.

Youngjae quickly opens the zipper and lowers his tight pants and underwear enough to release his needy manhood and with the tip of his tongue gently licks his head but Jaebeom doesn’t have the patience to play with the boy and pulls his hair strong enough to hurt him but Youngjae doesn’t complain, he knows what Jaebeom wants and he opens his mouth complacently to swallow his teacher's dick.

Jaebeom exhales in relief, pulls his head back and enjoys the amazing sensation of Youngjae's warm mouth wrapping his hardness and just as he had done with the pen a few hours before, Youngjae licks the entire length dedicatedly, covering everything with saliva and sucking just the tip before licking all the drops that began to spill.

The older directs his eyes to his student watching him play around with his hardness, his eyes also fixed on Jaebeom's face as he moves his tongue, savoring that piece of meat, going down to his balls to gently put them in his mouth, as if he’s really enjoying it.

"You're a whore, Choi Youngjae." he tells him, barely in a throaty whisper, his fingers stroking the boy's blond hair gently before he clenches his fist and pulls his head up.

Youngjae runs his tongue over his lips sensually and grips Jaebeom's thighs tightly, "Just for your dick, Mr. Im."

Jaebeom finally smiles, and pushes his hip into Youngjae's face, "Show me how much you want it."

This time he doesn't let Youngjae tease him, pushing himself into his mouth, warm and delirious, just as he had imagined. Youngjae receives it with pleasure, relaxing his throat so that he could swallow more of Jaebeom, deeper and sucking hard when he felt the cock slide down his throat.

Jaebeom soon rushes his movements, holding Youngjae's head tightly with both of his hands and literally fucks his mouth with fast and sharp thrusts, crashing his hip onto the boy’s face, pulling his hair every time he feels him moan around him.

There is nothing more in his head than that throat sucking him and the slight roughness of his tongue moving along with him.

It’s better than in his imagination, Youngjae kneeling for him, his fingers clenching his legs with such force that he may leave some bruises and his mouth, which does wonders engulfing everything of him, swallowing almost easily the pre-come that begins to drip, he moans every time he touches the depths of his throat and that causes electric currents to travel all over his spine and his hot blood to accumulate in his belly, the sensation that causes him is delirious.

Youngjae's mouth was moist and warm, and fuck, where he learned to do that with his tongue, touching the tip when pulling out and swallowing the length gladly when entering, as if there was nothing else in the world that he liked more than moving his head back and forth, synchronizing his movements with the rapid thrusts of the older’s hip.

When feeling the well-known tickle that the end holds, Jaebeom pushes the blond, who lowers his face and breathes with difficulty, coughing a little and Jaebeom shudders to feel the cold air hitting him and sighs unhappily, it’s not over yet.

When Youngjae raises his face, Jaebeom can't help smiling sweetly, because although the situation isn’t right, the boy is a vision. With his flushed cheeks, swollen lips, messy hair and agitated breathing, even with the mixture of pre-come and saliva that came down his chin, in Jaebeom's eyes he’s beautiful and at that moment, he’s all for himself.

Youngjae smiles back, and slowly licks the length again without taking his eyes off him, each and every one of the hairs on the elder's body rises, and the tingling in his belly expands until he feels it in the pit of his stomach, his spine, his fingers, to the tip of his feet to his head, it makes him feel all dizzy.

"Come here, baby," he whispers, taking Youngjae's arm to lift him up and the boy kisses him as soon as he’s at his level, this time slower and sweeter than the first one, Jaebeom doesn't mind the bitter taste of his own flesh in Youngjae's tongue, he also gets some taste like mint, his lips are warm, stuffed and delicious, they cause almost the same sensation of his tongue in his manhood, a tingling throughout his body but this time, it accumulates all in his chest.

Youngjae groans needy when Jaebeom separates his legs with his own, and the boy soon starts moving his hips and grinding his crotch over his thigh, slowly at first but when the kiss began to deepen, his movements also get faster.

Jaebeom suddenly pulls away and turns Youngjae around, pressing his body against the sink counter and at the same time sticking his own crotch to his bottom, moving gently, Youngjae sighs and looks at the teacher through the mirror.

"Professor..." he groans with unfocused eyes, Jaebeom licks his neck and smiles but says nothing and just brings his fingers to Youngjae's mouth, who knows immediately what he’s expecting and opens so that Jaebeom can introduce it and sucks in carefully, moistening it, while Jaebeom with his free hand unbuttons his jeans.

While Youngjae keeps working the older man's hand, Jaebeom gently touches him, his body completely glued to his, he can feel the firm curve of his bottom in his crotch and can barely contain himself, running his fingers along his side, sneaking his hand underneath of his shirt and finally feeling his milky skin that is a thousand times softer than it seems in any photograph.

"Take off your jeans," the professor orders, putting out his fingers from the wet cavity. Youngjae breathes roughly and obeys, his whole body trembles in anticipation when Jaebeom, without preamble, puts his index only lubed with saliva in his passage and Youngjae groans without air, making the older smile maliciously.

"Do you think it's funny to get your teacher hard in class?" He growled in a whisper, and moves his finger deliberately slowly, managing to increase his desire but also the despair.

"I didn't do anything," the boy responds by moving his body slightly, chasing his movements trying to feel more inside him and lifts his face, making eye contact with the reflection on the mirror and also smiles, "I was sitting doing nothing. I didn't know seeing someone biting a pen turns you on.”

Jaebeom frowns and enters two other fingers at once, making him gasp a little in pain, a little in the pleasure he feels when being opened that way, raw, and accelerates his movements, caressing the walls that suck him in until he finds that point inside that makes him see white stars behind his eyelids.

And he kept hitting right there with practiced precision, Youngjae's breathing is shaken, and his hands cling to the sink so hard that his knuckles turn white, his eyes are blurred and he can't think of anything but the desire to feel more, deeper, hotter, faster.

Jaebeom's hand, the one that’s not busy pushing itself inside him, runs under his shirt, superficially touching the skin of his abdomen, tickling his ribs, taking his hand up to squeeze his nipples while his mouth gets busy nibbling on his neck with the purpose of leaving purple marks that will remain for at least a couple of days.

"Hyu... Ja... Please..." Youngjae groans, barely managing to get the words out of his mouth, moving his hip in an attempt to get a little more of what he’s giving, but it’s now the teacher's turn to give back everything he did during the day.

"What do you want from me, Youngjae, huh?" Jaebeom asks slowly, as if they were in the classroom and is a simple routine question on his subject, "Be very clear with your request."

Youngjae knows that the question has a trick, anything he says will be transformed by the professor to turn it completely into something else, but at that moment it doesn't matter anymore. They begin to hear footsteps in the hallway, the last class of the day has already ended and the remaining students are starting to leave and they can’t stay much longer there.

"Fuck me," he says plainly, he knows that he should have been more specific in the way he wants it exactly, but he hopes Jaebeom isn't too shitty with him, after all, he can still feel his very hard cock over his butt.

Jaebeom smirks and pushes his fingers in with more force, and the boy doesn’t contain the scream that escapes his throat, this isn’t exactly what he wants but it still drives him crazy, the subtle way in which his fingers open his passage, is not enough, but if it continues he’ll not resist for much longer.

"You..." he asks in a veiled whisper, and uses all his strength to open his eyes and look in the mirror at the professor who has his gaze fixed on him, his eyes look darker than usual and his jaw is sticking out but he knows that this time is not because he’s angry, "You, Mr. Im, I want you, your dick."

Jaebeom smiles at him and pulls out his fingers, the blond boy gasps and doesn't know how he’s still alive with so little air entering his lungs. He watches carefully as the professor gets rid of his pants and sees his manhood so hard that it seems painful, dripping a bit and his mouth is watering, he could live with that piece of flesh in his mouth and he would be happily ever after.

"In my backpack," he says still panting, his legs tremble and he doesn't trust being able to move without falling, he prefers to hold on the sink.

The professor frowns and opens the backpack's pocket the boy points out, taking out a well-known red package that, by the legend, is cherry flavored and he seems confused for a second.

“You come prepared and everything, I can't believe it,” he laughs mockingly alternating his gaze between him and the lube in his hand, “You really are a damn slut, Youngjae. But do you really think I'm going to use this?”

Youngjae looks confused, thinking he’s going to just leave him like this, and he turns around to stare at him, he doesn't need to ask what's on his mind, he obviously doesn't know what Jaebeom is referring to and the teacher is quick to explain.

"No. You knew very well what you were doing with that fucking pen, you got naked inside _my_ car, and the nudes you sent me? I was in a fucking meeting, Youngjae. Do you really think I do this to please you and I’m treating you well after everything you did?” He says shaking his head and approaches him slowly, grabbing his hair in a fist and pulling it hard so that Youngjae looks at it from below. “I do it just to satisfy myself, and I’ll use you as I please, is just what you’re asking for. If you behave like a bitch, I'm going to treat you like one, baby.” He emphasizes the last word with all the sarcasm he can and throws the lube package in the trash.

He approaches him with an almost threatening stare and Youngjae could have been cowing away if he wasn't waiting for it but, at the end, he knows that this is what was going to happen if he provoked him like that, and he doesn't care, he wants it in any way.

Jaebeom kisses him tenderly before turning him around and pulls hard on his hips so that his bottom is completely on display, there’s a great contrast between how his hands clench his ass and the way his lips leave small kisses on his neck and shoulders.

And with no preamble or warning, he pushes himself in him, it’s difficult to break through the narrow passage that’s barely prepared for him but it sucks him anyways, it’s so tight and hot, he loves the feeling of softness around him, the delirious pressure and the roughness at entering, the rim dry but ready to receive everything of him.

Youngjae groans loudly, tries to cling uselessly to the flat surface of the sink when he feels how his body opens up hard to receive the professor, it’s painful, as if he was splitting him in a half, but he doesn’t stop it because he still loves the feeling of finally having him inside, of being full, he knows the pain will go away and Jaebeom and he will stay as one, receiving a pleasure that he has been waiting for and that it’s ready to be freed.

“Shhh! Someone is going to hear you.” Jaebeom warns him once everything is inside and he doesn’t wait even a second to start moving, puts his hand over Youngjae's mouth in an attempt to silence his latent moans that become more powerful with each movement.

"Relax, baby," the older says in a raspy whisper, when the entering begins to get difficult, and gently strokes his back under his shirt to help him calm down and loosen his body.

A few thrusts later and the slide gets easier, the movements become fast and messy, Jaebeom is panting in his ear and with each hit his fingers tighten his hip more tightly, fitting his nails into the smooth skin that begins to take a bright red shadow.

Youngjae surrenders before the pleasure when Jaebeom finds his spot, forgetting that a few seconds ago the only thing he could feel was a dry pain, and his moans inevitably become louder, he looks at the older through the mirror, with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, sweat sliding down his face and his hip moving frantically looking for his own release that he has been waiting for so long. He looks amazing and he wants to look at him until he comes but he can no longer hold himself, his knees tremble and his arms give way, he lies over the surface of the counter, and it's cold and feels very good on his face.

"Professor," he gasps and Jaebeom miraculously manages to hear him, and he doesn’t need to say anything else for Jaebeom to guess what he wants, he lets go of his hip and surrounds him to also start to stimulate his unattended manhood, thereby adding more and more sensations to his body, he shudders with the tingling that runs in all directions and the electric shock that runs down his back.

"Shit, Jae..." the professor is also on the limit, and his accelerated thrusts stop having a rhythm, he pushes in and out Youngjae's tight body and can barely coordinate the movements of his hand and his hip, his mind is clouded and he can see nothing but white when at last, after a tortuous day, the expected and pleasant electricity explodes every nerve in his body and he comes in Youngjae with a heavy groan.

He keeps moving inside the passage, to get every last drop of his body out, he writhes with the overstimulation and his hand squeezes the blond’s manhood, his desperate voice indicates that he’s closer to find his release, just a little more is missing, and Jaebeom decides to ignore his post-orgasm bliss and pulls out his body with his cock not completely flaccid yet and kneels, turns Youngjae around although the boy’s not very willing to separate from the comfort of the sink and without asking, he puts his whole cock into his mouth.

Youngjae moans loudly when he feels the tip of his length touching the back of Jaebeom’s throat and he barely realizes what’s happening, his head only registers warmth and dampness and strong and fast suctions that makes him crazy in a second, he has no even time to warn Jaebeom when all of his seed loads into his mouth, and his body tenses and relaxes at the same time, he can barely get air into his lungs but he doesn’t need it, Jaebeom sucks him dry and his body twists in pleasant spasms.

The sensation is incredible and when he finally returns to himself, he looks at Jaebeom who is still kneeling, with his face hidden in his stomach, and caressing his sides gently. Youngjae smiles and pets his hair with the same softness with which Jaebeom touches him and feels him smile too over his skin.

They stay like that for just a few seconds, much less than either of them would like to, but they can't waste any more time and the older one gets up and kisses him - the bitter taste of Youngjae’s orgasm can be felt on his tongue but none of them cares, this is one of the best kisses they could ask for.

"Shit, that was..." Jaebeom starts when pulling away and Youngjae finishes the sentence for him.

"Amazing."

The professor smiles and nods, approaches to kiss him again this time only superficially. “It's time to go.” He tells him and walks away to fix his clothes, just like Youngjae does and soon they’re fully dressed, they wash their faces and Youngjae combs his hair with the help of some water. They’re like new, as if nothing ever happened there.

"Good night, Youngjae." Jaebeom responds to the greeting that he never had a chance to say back and walks to the door but just before leaving, he thinks better and returns to his side, kissing his lips softly, "By the way, you're going to fail the class.”

Youngjae's face pales and he opens his eyes in shock, "What?! This full-in act was worth at least an A, right?”

"No," Jaebeom shakes his head, Youngjae has score enough to pass his class already so he isn't really going to fail but the boy needs to learn to separate his little games with the seriousness of this, "I swear I’ll fail you if you send me your nudes again in the middle of a meeting."

"Please," the blond smiles minimizing the matter, he’s sure Jaebeom won't do it anyway, "You wouldn't fail your boyfriend, would you? What’s the whole point of dating a teacher then?”

"This is serious, Jae!" The other rolls his eyes, "Someone could catch us."

"Okay, sorry, it was just a joke!" The boy justifies himself and it really was, he hadn’t really planned this to grow this way, the pen it had been a mere joke and the photos, well he didn’t think he was going to see the messages while he was still busy, "I’ll send you nudes only when you’re home, okay?"

"Fuck you, really."

“You just did.” Youngjae laughs out loud and approaches his boyfriend who also uses to be his teacher in the mornings, “Hyung, I'm sorry! But it was fun, wasn’t it?”

"You're going to kill me, Choi Youngjae." Jaebeom huffs, responding gladly to the kiss Youngjae offers him, he hugs him by the waist and sticks him to his body, and shudders gently when Youngjae's fingers start playing with the hair on his neck.

"Wanna have dinner together, tomorrow?" The youngest asks, barely pulling away from him, speaking just over his lips.

"Yeah, I'll call you." Jaebeom kisses him one last time before walking away, going back to the door, "Come on Jae, you have to go home."

"Can I stay with you?" Asks the blond with sad puppy eyes and Jaebeom secretly hates him because that’s something he cannot say no to most of the time. Fortunately for Jaebeom, this is just one of the times he’s going to resist.

"No, sleep in your bed for once."

"I like yours more."

When he tries to hug him, Jaebeom gently pushes him so that he doesn't approach him, he won't fall this time.

"At least take me home, then."

"I don’t want to. I'm still mad at you.”

"Hyung!"

"Wait a bit before leaving after me, we don't want to be seen together, do we?" Jaebeom smirks and leaves a small kiss over the pout he’s making, "See you tomorrow, babe."

Youngjae huffs with annoyance, he’s still mad at him after the incredible fucking they just had? Please. He looks at his wristwatch, it's past 10 and it's not that he won't catch up the last subway but it’s amazing that Jaebeom left him to his fate at that time of night when it would cost him literally nothing to take him home himself.

Still annoyed and with an obvious pout on his face, he leaves the bathroom, the corridors are deserted, to anyone's surprise and he hurries to the security gate, it would be the last thing to stay locked in the campus or something like that. He rushes through the campus and there’s a car waiting, at first he thinks it's Jaebeom but soon he realizes it isn't, and he sighs angrily.

He’s seriously thinking on get another boyfriend, one who doesn't leave him in the middle of the night alone, when the car driver shakes his hand to get his attention.

"Are you Im Jaebeom?" He asks him, seeing briefly the screen of his cell phone.

Youngjae frowns, “What? I…” his cell phone vibrates just then in his pocket and he gets the call, the name of the contact being the same as the one the driver just mentioned.

"Hyung?"

"I send you an Uber," he answers on the other side of the line, he still sounds somewhat annoyed but he may be a little sorry too for leaving him there. He gives him the license plates and the name of the driver and Youngjae confirms that it’s the car in front of him.

"I'm not going to thank you," Youngjae tells him with the same amount of annoyance in his voice, as he climbs into the Uber’s backseat.

“That’s what you get for stealing my car keys. How did you get the copy, by the way?”

"I’m not telling you."

Youngjae can almost hear Jaebeom rolling his eyes and that makes him smile. While the angrier of them turns out to be the professor, then it's fine.

“Whatever, just return them. And call me when you get home, okay?”

"Yeah, yeah," but Youngjae still didn't feel like hanging up, "Hyung, so... what do you think about my pics?"

Jaebeom chokes on his own saliva, causing himself some uncontrollable coughs and a stupid laugh from his boyfriend. "Shit, Youngjae."

"What? I just want to know if you liked it."

“Fuck, yes. You’re so fucking hot. Do you think the session in the bathroom was born out of nowhere?”

Youngjae smiles and no longer feels so angry at him for not taking him home, "I'm going to hang up, drive safely!"

Jaebeom growls on the other side of the line but the best thing will be to hang up before something else pops in that damn boy’s mind. "All right. Call me later, yeah?”

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you, too."

When he hangs up the phone, Youngjae smiles to himself. All that play of desperate, angry sex in the bathroom was really nice and he thinks that it would definitely have to happen again. That, first making sure he doesn't need a ride after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking in only use one site only, from now on... Like I don't know if having the same stories over two sites is cool.
> 
> But dunno.
> 
> Hope you liked this short story!! 
> 
> I'll be glad if you let me know what you think ;)


End file.
